We Meet Again
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: This may seem like a weird coupling but I like it! ^^ It's Yugi and Rebecca...title kinda gives it away...please R+R!
1. Grandpa's go to Egypt

KawaiiDragon82: Hiya! This is a weird coupling, Rebecca and Yugi. Rebecca Hawkings not a made up character but if you don't like this coupling please don't read it. I dunno why but I think they are such a cute couple! Did you see the episode of Part 2 where Rebecca and Yugi duel? Well, Yugi was so kawaii when he was blushing because Professor Hawkings told Rebecca that Yugi forfeited because he wanted to teach Rebecca the meaning of the heart of the cards. I know Rebecca is weird and that she can be bratty but she looked like she meant it when she asked for Yugi's forgiveness. He forgave her and gave her his Ties of Friendship card! KAWAII!

Yami: Stop your jibberish, Kawaii.

KawaiiDragon82: =P Well SORRY! I but Inuyasha doesn't think the same.

Inuyasha: Wanna bet?

KawaiiDragon82: Humph! You meanies! Anyways, please R+R! Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebecca looked at the game shop and sighed. She remembered the last time she dueled Yugi, five years ago. Yes, it was five years since their duel; the one Yugi forfeited but could have won. She was now thirteen, not talking to teddy bears although still has them, and wasn't so bratty. She let her blond hair down with just a small part into a mini ponytail. She smiled and opened the door. "Hullo? Anyone here?" she asked. She looked around to see if anyone was here. A figure came out and the distinctive hairstyle gave it away of who it was.

"Rebecca?" Yugi asked. He wasn't too short now. He finally had his growth spurt though it didn't help much. He was only a bit taller then Rebecca. Rebecca smiled.

"Hi…I was just in town...and decided to stop by," she said shyly. Yugi chuckled.

"The Rebecca I knew wasn't shy," he commented. "So is that it? You were in town? What are you in town for?" Yugi asked.

"Well…actually my grandfather wanted to stop by and I came with him," Rebecca said looking at some of the cards. "I'm so sorry about accusing your grandpa," Rebecca blurted out.

"It's okay, you've apologized enough last time you were here," Yugi laughed. Rebecca blushed.

"Yeah…I guess…" she said. The door opened, and a man entered. "Hey grandpa!" Rebecca smiled and hugged her elder family member.

"Konnichi wa Professor Hawkings," Yugi bowed slightly.

"Good evening Yugi, do you know where I could find Solomon?" Professor Hawkings asked.

"Hold on, I'll go get him," Yugi said going into the backroom.

"I can't believe at all the cards they have here…" Rebecca said staring in awe at all the cards in the shop. Her eyes fixed on the taped together Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Hey grandpa! Here's the card you gave to Yugi's grandpa!" Rebecca pointed out. Professor Hawkings nodded with a smile.

"Yes…he still has it like a true friend…just like you still have Ties of Friendship," Professor Hawkings commented. Rebecca took her deck out and flipped through the cards until she saw the card she was looking for, Ties of Friendship. Solomon came out a minute later with Yugi.

"Solomon!" Arthur smiled shaking hands with his friend.

"Arthur!" Solomon said also excited.

"They sure are good friends," Yugi whispered to Rebecca.

"What did you expect them to be? Worst enemies?" Rebecca asked sarcastic. A sarcastic attitude has grown in place of her childish one. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What do you say we go out to Egypt?" Arthur asked his friend.

"Egypt, Arthur? But we are too old for that now," Solomon argued. "And what about Yugi and Rebecca?" Solomon asked.

"The tickets are non refundable! Plus, they're old enough to take care of themselves! I'm sure there is some energy left in that body of yours!" Arthur said elbowing Solomon.

"Alright…if you insist…would you two be okay by yourselves?" Solomon asked the teens. They both nodded.

"I didn't expect that from my grandpa…" Rebecca said startled. "I thought he was out of it for sure," Rebecca added.

"Never underestimate the powers of the elders," Yugi siad back to her.

"Well, I don't think we'll be needing much…except a lot of water of course," Arthur said. "Which I already have so let's get going!" Arthur said rushing his friend.

"Alright, alright!" Solomon said rushing to catch up with his friend. Yugi and Rebecca both sweat dropped seeing their grandpa's running around like children. They got into Arthru's car, and they were soon out of sight.

"So…do you want to go see my friends?" Yugi asked. Rebecca shrugged.

"If I must…but you do remember that I saw them once before right?" Rebecca said. Yugi nodded.

"But they're different now…a can happen in five years just incase you didn't know," Yugi said.

"I know!" Rebecca snapped back.

"Now this is the Rebecca I know," Yugi chuckled.

"Humph! Well I never!" Rebecca said flipping her hair.

"Relax, I didn't mean that as an insult!" Yugi said trying to calm the girl down. Rwebecca smiled.

"I know, I was kidding too. Well? What are waiting for? Let's go!" Rebecca urged. Yugi nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Stop staring at me!" Rebecca giggled. Yugi chuckled.

"Alright," Yugi said and led her over to where his friends were.

KawaiiDragon82: Aww! Ain't that kawaii???

Yami: Kawaii my butt!

KawaiiDragon82: As weird as this may seem, there are some fan girls out there who think your butt is kawaii so put a lid on it! Besides, you wouldn't know what kawaii love is if it walked up to you and introduced itself. Inuyasha would since he has a thing going on with Kagome now don't ya? *wink*

Inuyasha: *growls* Cut it out, I do not!

KawaiiDragon82: *giggles* Well here's chapter one! Please R+R like I've said before! I was wondering, does anybody else besides me like this coupling?


	2. Rebecca meets Yugi's friends

KawaiiDragon82: Thank you for all the nice reviews! I hope you like this new chapter! Please give me any comments you feel free! No flames but I will accept suggestions that aren't exactly SOO positive.

Yami: HA! You'll just be saying 'please, no negative comments' next time!

KawaiiDragon82: I will not, now will I, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Uh….yeah?

KawaiiDragon82: Grr….what do you think I hired you for???

Inuyasha: You didn't hire me…you dragged me here!

Yami: He's got ya there!

KawaiiDragon82: Shut up! Both of ya! Before I decide to turn you into cherry pie! And that goes double for ya, Yami!

Yami: How can you make double cherry pie?

KawaiiDragon82: *glares*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Yug man! Who's da gurl?" Joey asked not remembering Rebecca. Rebecca kicked him in thin shin.

"What??? You don't recognize me???" she asked madly.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey howled. He was hopping around on one foot, clutching his shin with both hands. Tristan, Bakura, and Tèa stared with two dots for eyes. Yugi sweatdropped. "Now I remember ya! That bratty gurl Yug dueled a few years ago!" Joey yelled out, mad and in pain. Rebecca punched him in the stomach this time.

"Give some respect to me right now!" Rebecca demanded.

"Joey, I highly suggest you don't get Rebecca mad anymore…" Tèa said with a huge sweatdrop. Joey didn't respond; he was still hopping around now clutching his shin and his stomach. Rebecca had one fist clenched.

"Rebecca, calm down," Yugi said holding her back from attacking Joey. Rebecca was struggling in his arms.

"Yugi let me go! Let me attack that monkey!" Rebecca wiggled.

"MONKEY???" Joey hissed.

"That monkey thing gets him every time…" Tristan sweatdropped. Bakura nodded.

"Rebecca! Joey!" Yugi screamed. Rebecca stopped struggling hearing the tone of Yugi's voice as did Joey.

"It's alright, Yug. I just wanna know what she's doin' ere," Joey said glaring at Rebecca.

"Well for you information, my grandpa was visitng Yugi's grandpa and they left us to go to Egypt so I guess I'll be staying a while," Rebecca said sticking her tongue out at Joey. Joey slapped his forehead.

"Yug, tell me this ain't true!" Joey said.

"Uh gomen nasai, Joey, she is," Yugi said.

"Sorry? Sorry? What's that suppose to mean? I'm an angel so why would you say sorry???" Rebecca said going hysterical.

"Calm down, Rebecca…it's not anything against you," Yugi said with a sweatdrop. Joey groaned.

"What a brat," Joey mumbled. Wham! Joey's head, meet Rebecca's fist. "Owowowowowowowowowowowowow!!!!!" Joey screamed running in circles.

"If you don't want another encounter like that, leave me alone!" Rebecca twitched.

"Uh…look at the time! I think we have to go now Rebecca," Yugi sweatdropped trying to protect Joey.

"But Yugi, aren't you going to go with us?" Tèa asked.

"Let him go with Rebecca, I'm sure his grandfather just wants him to show Rebecca around first," Bakura said.

"Yeah, grandpa wanted me to keep a close eye on Rebecca," Yugi said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Rebecca said dragging Yugi off.

"Ja na, Yug," Tristan waved. The rest of his friends waved bye. After a moment's of silence between Yugi and Rebecca, Rebecca finally spoke up.

"I don't think your friends like me very much Yugi," Rebecca said staring at the ground.

"Uh…what are you talking about? That's not true…" Yugi said.

"Stop with the lies, Yugi. I didn't mean to hurt Joey…I just…well…he just…he just got on my nerves…" Rebecca explained.

"Well, I'm sure Joey's the only one who doesn't like you very much…but he was mean to me when I first met him…so try being nice," Yugi smiled. Rebecca nodded not knowing what else to say. "Where do you want to go?" Yugi asked. Rebecca shrugged.

"Um…you choose, I'm not a picky eater," Rebecca said still staring at the ground. She was deep in her thoughts.

"Then let's just go there, it's so close anyways," Yugi said pointing to a restaurant across the street.

"Sure," Rebecca replied. They both walked into the restaurant. Yugi pulled out a chair for Rebecca. ((KawaiiDragon82: Aww! ^^))

"Domoaragatou," she smiled lightly. Yugi smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KawaiiDragon82: This chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I hope you liked it! Anyways, to explain a little about this fic, just say it's in the summer time so there's no school.

Yami: Summer? Solomon and Arthur going to Egypt? Now that's stupid!

KawaiiDragon82: *smacks Yami* Be quiet, don't mock you're elders!

Yami: But I'm 5000 years old! Way older then them!

Inuyasha: O.o Wow, you are old…I'm only 60, 70 something! Dang old man!

Yami: Old man??? What are you talking about??? I'm in healthy shape!

KawaiiDragon82: Be quiet you two dogs! Also, I got a review saying that in this fic, Yugi would be 21 and Rebecca would be 13. Actually, I'm going by the dubbed way so in this fic, Yugi would actually be 17 and Rebecca would be 13! Hehe…big difference in age ne?

Inuyasha: Well Kagome is 14, 15, 16 and I'm 60, 60 in age…

KawaiiDragon82: *glares* Anyways, I don't think that counts because you LOOK like you're her age so there! =P

Yami: But you like me, Kawaii.

KawaiiDragon82: WHAT??? That's preposterous! I do not! Stop saying that!

Yami: *snicker* Whatever you say Kawaii….


	3. Their First Kiss

KawaiiDragon82: Just incase you didn't know, I'm changing my name to BluBelle2B now heh ^^;; so up with the changing.  
  
BluBelle2B: Well, it's changed. And since Yami was my uh...second ever bishie heh, I'll use him for now. I'll use my first-ever bishie also, Ken Ichijouji ^^  
  
Yami: It's about time you started to update, it's been a year you bi-  
  
BluBelle2B: AH...no cussing, stupid Yami. shakes head Now on with the kawaiiness and fluffiness story of Yugi and Rebecca.  
  
Ken; Ehh...who?  
  
BluBelle2B: -.- Nevermind.  
  
~*~  
  
Rebecca picked up the menu and looked through the meals listed. "What's good here? I'm not familiar with Japanese food that much," Rebecca said, having to been to so many foreign countries besides Japan.  
  
"Well...sushi is good. I personally like the California Roll," Yugi said, smacking his lips. Rebecca snorted.  
  
"I wanna try it then if it's that good," Rebecca said, looking for the waiter or waitress.  
  
"Um...Becca..." Yugi said, pointing to the converting table in front of them. (BlueBelle2B: In Japan [or at least China], if you sit on the main table where you can see the chef making sushi, there is a moving table where you just pick up the food with the bill next to it ^^) Rebecca's head snapped.  
  
"Did...did you just call me Becca?" she asked, confused. She never really liked that nickname...but for some odd reason, she liked it when Yugi said it.  
  
"Um, do you like being called Becca?" Yugi asked, hoping he hadn't insulted her.  
  
"It's all right...I guess," she shrugged, trying to hold in her excitement. She took the California Roll (after Yugi had pointed to the right one) as it passed by and tried it. "Mmmm. I didn't know it was this good," Rebecca said, liking the foreign food. Yugi chuckled.  
  
"It's one of my favorites. I knew you'd like it too," Yugi replied. "Come on Becca, I wanna show ya something," he said, leaving some yen on the table. He took her hand and led her out of the restaurant. "Now close your eyes," Yugi smiled, mischievously. Rebecca looked at him unsure but something in his eyes made her trust him. He held her hands tight, making sure every corner, every turn that she wouldn't walk into anything. "Ok, now open your eyes. I know you'll love it," Yugi whispered serenely. Rebecca's eyes fluttered opened, letting out a gasp.  
  
"Yugi! It's beautiful!" Rebecca said, smile lighting up her face. She hadn't realized that it had gotten so dark. They were in a park, with fireflies dancing everywhere. "You're so sweet," she giggled. She took a seat on the grass-covered park, Yugi sitting down next to her. Rebecca plopped herself to lie down. "It's really beautiful, Yugi," she said quietly. Yugi planted himself on top of her.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" he asked, dead serious. Rebecca looked up into her glowing eyes.  
  
"Yug-" before she could even say his name, his lips were laid on hers. She was a little scared, being thirteen but realized that Yugi was the one who she was saving her first kiss all along for. Her arms reached behind Yugi, around his neck as Yugi's arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled back and blushed, still as shy as he was back then.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. Rebecca smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Don't be...I...I love you," Rebecca said, also embarrassed. "I've never met anyone like you, Yugi," she said.  
  
"I love you too, Becca," he smiled back, embracing her into a tight hug.  
  
~*~  
  
Rebecca's eyes wavered open. The shining sun had waked her up. She looked around her surroundings and realized that she had fallen asleep at the park with Yugi's head gently on her stomach. She planted a kiss on his forehead and stared at the sky until Yugi finally woke up. "Mornin' sleep head," Rebecca said.  
  
"Good morning, love," Yugi responded back. He looked around for a few seconds. "Did we fall asleep at the park?" Yugi asked, a blush creeping across his face.  
  
"Yes," Rebecca laughed.  
  
"Aw, how sexy," a New-Yorker accented voice came from behind them. Both of their head's snapped around.  
  
"J-Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, now incredibly humiliated.  
  
"Don't worry Yug. I won't tell a sole," he grinned. "So uh, what happened bud?" he asked, whispering to Yugi. "Do 'it' with her or anything?" Joey asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
"HEY! I head that!" Rebecca retorted, smacking Joey across the head.  
  
"Stay outta this little girl! It has nothing to do with you! Oh wait! Yes it does!" Joey said, bursting out laughing.  
  
"On a count of three, let's ditch him," Rebecca smiled. Yugi nodded. "Three!" Rebecca yelled, forgetting the one and two. They ran at top speed to an alleyway. "Well that sure was humiliating," Rebecca said. Yugi nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was spying on us...oh shi-" Yugi started. Rebecca pressed a finger against his lips.  
  
"Yugi, what happened to you? Don't cuss," Rebecca said. Yugi blushed and mumbled a 'sorry.' "Tell me, what's wrong?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"It's...it's my old girlfriend...we didn't go far really...you were my first kiss actually," Yugi smiled. "But...she kinda gets jealous easily...when she finds out..." Yugi groaned.  
  
"Who is she exactly?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"It's...Tèa...you remember Tèa right? Tèa Gardner," Yugi said.  
  
"You liked that excuse for a girl???" Rebecca asked, more of yelled.  
  
"Shhh," Yugi said, trying to quiet her. "Let me explain. She was nice to me...I was kind of height challenged back then and she was the only nice girl to me. But I figured out I didn't like her that much anymore, and even though she's the one that dumped me, she still gets extremely jealous," Yugi sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, we'll conquer this obstacle," Rebecca said, with a determined smirk.  
  
~*~  
  
BluBelle2B: Aw, now wasn't this kawaii? ^^  
  
Yami: Uh...I guess...but I'm not in it, so it's not very kawaii.  
  
BluBelle2B: Stop being a hog, pig.  
  
Ken: *confused* How did I get here in the first place?  
  
BluBelle2B: Hey, I'm a fanfic writer. So I have the right to magically bring people into my stories right? =D  
  
Ken: Isn't that considered kidnapping?  
  
BlueBelle2B: Uh...*whistles innocently* Nu..anyways, I'm sorry for th long delay everyone. Forgive me. My next chapter for any of my stories probably won't be until school gets out. 


End file.
